huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan Blayne
Ronan Blayne was one of the antagonists of the Hunters Volume 1. He was a vampire, the leader of his own pack and the brother of Andrew Blayne. Biography Ronan was born to Harold Blayne and his wife in 1973 in New York. His brother Andrew is three years younger than him. Ronan's mother was addicted to heroine and couldn't love her children, she felt threatened and stressed by them. In 1973, a few months after Ronan's birth, she tried to drown him son in the bathtub which was the reason for the police to take away the custody from her. The boys then lived with their father who was a huntsman and taught his sons about weapons. In 1994, at the age of 24, Andy was transformed to a vampire by Damian Clarke. He had problems to control himself which is why he killed his father in 1995. After his father's death, Ronan and Andy had big conflicts but they made their peace and Andy transformed Ronan into a vampire so he could stay with him. In 2006, Ronan starts to recrute teenagers for his vampire pack to take away the territorial power of Damian Clarke. After recruiting four teenagers, he is killed by Jude Rivers. Physical Appearance Ronan is of average, slim and sporty build. His face looks young but edgy. Ronan has chin-long black hair. His eyes were blue in his human form but as a vampire they become red which is why he wears blue lenses. Andy likes a practical, sporty style of clothes and has pale skin. He is known to look very much like his brother, Andy. Personality In his human form, Ronan was very shy and sensitive. He has problems to interact with other people and is socially quite awkward. His only deep bond was with his father and brother. Ronan lived very isolated and was known to be quite moody. As a vampire, Ronan starts to have an extremely big thirst for power and control. He becomes very dominant and impulsive, always trying to demonstrate how strong and powerful he is. Ronan is violent, brutal and obsessive with controlling other people. Supernatural Powers Ronan is a vampire and has the, for vampires normal, powers that come with this species. He is faster and stronger than humans and has a better condition, in addition he has better senses, can do very wide jumps and is able to see at night. Relationships Andrew Blayne Andy is Ronan's older brother. They have a very intense bond and Andy appears to be the most important person in Ronan's life. The brothers are loyal to each other and look very much alike. They are always there for each other and Andy tries to avenge Ronan's death. Andy and Ronan tell each other everything and Andy even made Ronan a vampire so that he could stay with him. Damian Clarke Damian is Ronan's arch enemy as they both want to have the ultimate power over the White Falls region. Ronan might also be jealous of Damian's strength and power. Ronan has bitten Damian's daughter Lacey Cornwall and transformed her into a vampire. He probably did not know about the relation of his victim and his nemesis. Trivia * He has bitten four people: Heath Parker, Ben Davis, Isaac Willis and Lacey Cornwall. * Andy once tells Liv Morgan his brother is called Robert and lives in New York. Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Blayne Family Category:Vampires Category:Ronan's Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures